Defying Constructs
by Craftysdeadacc
Summary: Lukas Bondevik has always done everything with his two childhood friends. Yet when he discovers his Omega nature, they may just have to find a way to escape his desolate fate. Tino Väinämöinen was brought into Berwald's life mere weeks after the others' escape. As his past is brought to light, the two groups must find a way to tell the world to give Omegas the rights they need.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unforgivable Hierarchy

* * *

The world was perfect, seemingly flawless. An utopia of sorts. You were born with a nature, a future role, that being one of either Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Each nature's role was different, coming together to form the society that had essentially functioned since the beginning of time.

Alphas and Betas were the dominant ones, the leaders in the society, making decisions, doing jobs, taking care of their families. Occasionally Alphas and Betas would mate, however, this was a uncommon occurrence.

Omegas were the submissives, enslaved, sold off to the highest bidder for their childbearing abilities. As they were rare, they were scavenged for by the government, stripped of their rights and family as soon as they were discovered. It was inevitable, and society had accepted it as a means of reproduction.

The world was by no means perfect, yet it was accepted nonetheless. There were no other options.

At least, not yet...

•O•O•O•O•O•

"Hej, Lukie, wanna play catch?"

An energetic child approached the young Norwegian's view, holding a tennis ball which had been marred and worn from repeatedly bouncing in the dirt.

"Nej, Matthias. I'd rather not get hit in the face again." Lukas yawned, bored.

"I told you, that was an accident!"

Matthias pouted childishly as another child approached behind them both, hands in his pockets.

"H'llo."

"Oh. Hey Ber."

"C'mon guys, let's play catch! Please?"

"Sure, fine."

"Don' care."

Many hours passed before the decided to head home, as the sun was beginning to set and all three were feeling tired and sweaty from playing. They all agreed to meet up tomorrow to walk to school together.

"Us future Alphas have to stick together!" Matthias said, grinning.

"M. 'Course." There was a hint of a smile on the young Swede's face.

"We will." Lukas smirked. Despite the three of them being quite different, what with Berwald's silent nature, Matthias' childishness, and his apathy, he was confident they would stay friends. It had been that way since childhood and wouldn't change now, or ever.

 _"Unless, the possibility that one of our natures were discovered to be Omega."_ His mind nagged.

No. That was too unlikely. They excelled in school and sports, and Lukas knew each of the three could fend for themselves if need be. The polar opposite of what each child had been taught about Omega nature.

Omegas were rare in the first place, how could either of the three of them be Omega?

In a few years, their nature would be revealed anyways. Might as well not worry and anticipate the day where they could see if they were Alpha or Beta.

•O•O•O•O•O•

 _3 years later..._

Lukas groaned, hitting the alarm clock beside his bed, which stopped with a click, the sound still ringing in his ears.

Today was the first day of middle school. Fantastic.

His stomach had been hurting lately for some reason, but he brushed it off as some sort of cold. It would probably go away later, anyways.

He planned to sign up for football. It was Matthias' suggestion, really, but the three all enjoyed football, so they all agreed to sign up for tryouts as soon as they could.

After eating a meager breakfast, which consisted of a granola bar and a banana, Lukas waved goodbye to his parents and left for school. The walk there was uneventful, he approached the red-bricked building without a second glance, having seen it a few days ago when they went to pick up their schedules.

Unsurprisingly, his classes were uneventful as well, despite the fact that the rest of the freshmen were fidgeting in their seats, excited and nervous for the first day. At the end of the day, he, Berwald, and Matthias met up and walked home, just like any other day. Just like they did while in elementary school.

The rest of the year went by in the same fashion, the days, weeks, months rolled by like a bike on a sunny day. The tests and assignments were mundane and repetitive. The holidays festive, the spring lively and warm after the chilly winter. Kicking around the football after they made the team.

Some students did find out their nature, of course. A few tussles here and there, the occasional brawl...Eventually, both Matthias and Berwald had discovered their Alpha nature when they fought over the ball as they played football. Lukas chuckled as he recalled that he had to wrestle Matthias away when he began to scratch and bite at Berwald in an attempt to get him to give up the ball. They had all come out with a few bruises and cuts here and there, and Lukas noticed both had erections for some reason, but decided not to comment on it.

As summer neared, the atmosphere in school became similar to that of the first day's. Jittery students waiting for the bell that would dismiss them to summer. It became harder to drag himself out from under his comfortable bedsheets, where he could dream of magic and wonderlands.

*RINGGGGGGG!*

A horde of students stampeded out the door, ready for summer vacation. Lukas lingered behind to wait on his friends so they could walk home together. Just like they had done for the entire year.

* * *

A/N: I absolutely suck at writing romance, but I couldn't find any good fanfics for Nordic omegaverse, so here we go! I probably won't be able to update that often with school and stuff but hopefully I can finish this story and you can enjoy? Please read and review to help me improve! •v•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Delicate

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify, football=soccer because that's pretty much what most of the world calls it! (By the way, just use google translate to, well, translate, after all, that's what I used :3)

And since I didn't include it in the last chapter:

I don't own APH!

* * *

The beginning of their summer was bright and warm, playing football outdoors, a few fishing and camping trips here and there...despite the cheerfulness, that summer also brought many new changes.

During a camping trip with Emil, his nine year old cousin, they had soon discovered his Alpha nature. It was extremely rare that one's nature would be discovered at such a young age, but everyone had accepted it nonetheless and congratulated Emil on finding out his nature.

It wasn't a surprise, actually. Emil had always been aggressively protective of his possessions, especially liquorice and his puffin doll, Mr. Puffin. Inwardly smirking, Lukas thought back to the time when Matthias had asked a three year old Emil if he could play with Mr. Puffin, which resulted in a bite to the leg.

Sadly for Lukas, Emil refused to celebrate the occasion by calling him 'big brother'.

"Lukas, you aren't even my brother! It's just weird!"

"Big brother."

"No!"

"Big brother."

"Stop being so embarrassing!"

"Big sister."

"...Wait, what?"

Eventually, the sky began to darken, and they all decided to eat dinner before doing anything else.

•O•O•O•O•O•

The rest of the summer seemed to pass by in a few blinks, and they soon found theirselves planning for school again. Although the schoolwork got more difficult, the mundane atmosphere was inherently the same. The years hadn't brought much to adjust to, and felt like they passed by rather quickly when Lukas looked back on them. Soon, they began to near graduation. By now, many of their classmates had found out what their nature was.

Lukas remembered very few classmates that had been Omega, there weren't any in any of his classes and for the most part, he forgot that they had even been there.

They learned more about the nature they could become, and the characteristics associated with it. Alphas were the strongest. Betas were in-between. Omegas were the weakest. However, the students were reminded, on occasion, that not all Alphas, Betas, or Omegas were the same.

By now, Lukas predicted he would be a Beta. Although he had been a bit worried that his friends had discovered their nature before him, everyone assured him that what was most likely to happen is that he would become a Beta. Besides, all the things he had learned and read about the three natures pointed him in that direction. He wasn't as headstrong as an Alpha, and definitely wasn't submissive like an Omega. He also knew that Betas tended to hit puberty later than Alphas. He hadn't been worried.

Yet, nothing could have prepared him for that horrible day in that abandoned football field.

As the trio kicked the black-spotted ball, Matthias and Berwald glaring at each other for some reason or another, a strange combination of aromas, pine needles and buttery cake, wafted into the air.

Both Berwald and Matthias pause, breaking away their glare to identify this new scent. It seemed to be coming from right beside them.

"Wow, Lukas, what kind of shampoo are ya using that smells so good? You gotta recommend this to me—Lukas?"

Lukas doubled over, falling to the ground as if in slow motion. A flame seemed to have engulfed his frail-looking body. His face was red, as if he were experiencing a high fever. It was as if someone had decided to dump a bucket of marbles directly into his stomach. He felt like throwing up. He felt like _screaming._

But what scared him much more was the new sensation that came with it. The pain was still there, of course. However, beyond the scorching, burning flames was a fireplace. Somewhere warm, euphoric happiness...turned to something else entirely in an instant.

Passion. Need.

Lukas was almost disgusted with himself. He knew it was natural. But he couldn't help but feel as if his body had betrayed him. The emotionless façade that he had always been able to hold up was on the verge of disintegration. He was too stubborn to admit that he felt what he felt right now.

As his world turned to darkness, the cold, heavy realization of what had happened sent his hopes for the future down into oblivion.

 _Am I...Omega?_

•O•O•O•O•O•

Matthias stared at his unconscious friend. He knew something big had just happened right now, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Berwald cut through the silence. "Lukas...He's 'n...Omega?"

Matthias looked at him incredulously. "What the hell, Ber? You can't be serious!"

Berwald growled in annoyance. "W'll, wh't else could it be? We l'rned abou' this 'n class, Omegas' scent ampl'fies when they go 'nto heat. That's what's happ'nd to Lukas right now! We've got t' tell somebody!"

Matthias returned the growl. "No way, even if he _is_ an Omega, we're not going to...to _betray_ him like this! Didn't you see what they did to the Omegas at school? They were taken home, and after that we didn't see them around anymore! What if we'll never see him anymore?"

Matthias knew things would never be the same if they'd never see Lukas again.

Berwald agreed, but he held firm to the belief that the rules were more important.

The first strike was full of anger, full of the frustration that had quickly built up inside of Matthias, but also of disappointment that Bernard hadn't thought of putting their friend first.

Berwald returned the punch with equal force, blocking Matthias' arm with skill, and with a weighted heart, threw his own punch, which headed directly to Matthias' gut.

And so they brawled. Neither proved to be stronger than the other, their swipes too full of fury, their blocks much more guarded than they could have accomplished before. It was as if history had repeated itself once more, replicating that day when they had fought over the football and discovered their Alpha nature.

But yet, it was so different. This fight was more than simply a brawl. It was filled to the brim with raw emotions, with force that had been conjured from thin air. For this time, they were fighting for something far more important than a mere football.

Eventually it had gotten to a point where both became too exhausted, too injured to continue.

Berwald wanted to cry. However, even now, he didn't want his friends to witness it. So with a silent nod, he parted from the brawl and began the trudge back to his house.

Matthias watched him leave with a burdened heart. He looked back down at the reason for the brawl, who was still laying, peacefully(though he was probably anything but), and picked up Lukas, determined to help him, to have him stay with them, as least for the time being.

When he arrived at his house, he carefully tiptoed to his backyard and laid Lukas down in their backyard, whispering a promise that he would soon be back.

Wlaking back to the entrance, Matthias took out the spare key from the potted fir(what? It was a great hiding place!) and unlocked the door.

"Far! Mor! I'm home!"

He was met with no response. _Huh, must be napping_ , he thought.

With that, Matthias walked out to the backyard and carried Lukas to his room. He decided to do some research on the needs of Omegas in heat so he could better take care of Lukas when he woke up.

After doing a bit of digging, he found out that it was important to give Omegas that were having their first heat lots of warmth, and familiar scents of the Alphas the Omega knew.

Matthias walked downstairs to get more blankets and pillows, arranging them in a comfortable position once he brought them back to his room. After thinking a little, he decided to bring a few clothes from his closet, and put those next to Lukas, who turned slightly towards them, though still unconscious.

Lukas' amplified scent filled the room, the tantalizing smell permeating Matthias' nose. Matthias blushed at what he felt from inhaling it.

However, Matthias knew he couldn't do something they would both regret later. So, with heavy restraint, he pulled away, instead opting to walk downstairs to get his friend some food.

He also wrote two letters, one to his parents, telling them that Lukas was sleeping over, the other to Lukas' parents, which said the same thing. He knew they would accept this, knowing that he and his friends often stayed at each other's houses anyway.

He delivered the letter to Lukas' parents, sticking the piece of paper in their door, where they would see it upon walking in. He placed the letter to his own parents on the kitchen counter.

Now all he had to do was believe, with the plentiful optimism he had, that he, no, _they,_ could get through this...


End file.
